


Would You Believe Me Then?

by agreytracksuit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: Lucifer finally figures out a way to get Chloe to believe the truth about him and it doesn't go the way he expects.





	Would You Believe Me Then?

"What the hell was that?" Chloe demanded, storming into Lucifer's penthouse. Lucifer looked at her in bewilderment, a glass of scotch in his hand.

            "Which part exactly are you referring to?" he asked. He knew, of course, but he wanted to hear her say it, to know that she had seen exactly what had happened and that she wasn't just going to brush it off as nothing.

            Chloe was referring to the case they had just worked. Lucifer had insisted on going undercover and luring the killer alone, and in turn Chloe had insisted on him having a wire and cameras from every angle. She and the lieutenant had been in the van, just far away enough that she wouldn't run interference on his immortality. Lucifer hadn't planned it, but he had been glad it turned out that way.

            "You know exactly what I'm referring to," Chloe snapped. Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, prompting her to continue. "He shot you in the head! I saw it! And you didn't..."

            She swallowed, unable to even think about what might have happened.

            "Ah yes," Lucifer said. "I suppose that would be quite confusing for you, particularly since you never believe me about who I really am."

            "I _know_ he wasn't shooting blanks," Chloe continued. "I want an explanation, Lucifer. And none of those... Weird metaphors you keep using. Every time I think something makes sense you do something else that makes me question everything I know about you."

            Lucifer clenched his jaw in frustration. He wanted her to see the real him, even if it meant scaring her away, but he couldn't. He could only assume it was for the same reason he wasn't immortal in her presence.

            He looked down at his glass, unable to continue looking her in the eye. "There is... something I can show you," he told her. "It might not make you believe me but it's the best I've got." He glanced up at her then, and she shrugged her shoulders as if to ask what was taking so long.

            Lucifer put his drink on the bar and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It wasn't an attempt at being sexy, he was just... nervous. Only Chloe had that effect on him.

            She watched silently, expectantly, her heart racing, and then... his wings unfolded. Her eyes widened in awe. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

            "Your wings," she whispered. She slowly moved towards him, never taking her eyes off the wings as Lucifer watched her inspect them. She held out her hand towards them, her fingers only an inch away.

            "May I?" she asked gently. Lucifer nodded, and she proceeded to gently stroke the feathers, making her way around to his back. Her hand hovered over where his scars used to be and she could feel tears coming as she realised what exactly was going on.

            "Do you believe me?" Lucifer whispered. Chloe nodded.

            "Yeah," she replied softly. "I think I finally do." Lucifer folded his wings back in and turned to face her.

            "I never meant to hurt you," he said.

            "I know. You were just..." she trailed off.

            "Protecting you?" Lucifer finished. Chloe gave him a sad smile.

            "Yeah," she agreed. "But there's still so much I don't understand."

            "Like what?" Lucifer asked. Chloe sighed.

            "I don't know... Like if you're really immortal how come I could shoot you and actually hurt you?" she wondered. Lucifer grimaced. He was hoping he wouldn't have to explain that for a while, if ever.

            "You can thank dear old Dad for that one," he told her. Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion. Lucifer turned away from her and picked up his drink, downing it before continuing on. "When your parents were... younger, they found out they were unable to conceive a child."

            "That doesn't make any..." Chloe began.

            "Because," Lucifer cut her off. Thinking about it all again was bringing back all the anger he felt when he first found out. "My Father decided that He would perform a miracle. The only time He ever did something like this. He sent Amenadiel down to meet your parents and create you."

            Chloe stood there in stunned silence. That was a lot to wrap her head around, and she couldn't understand why Lucifer was getting so worked up over it. "Why is that a bad thing?" she demanded, feeling quite offended that Lucifer seemed so mad about her existence. "It meant that I got to be here, that we got to meet..."

            "Exactly!" Lucifer said. "My Father specifically made you, put you in my path, made you my _one_ weakness... For what? So he could control me?"

            "Hey, I'm the one who just found out I only exist because I'm pawn in someone else's family drama, you don't get to be mad about this right now," Chloe snapped furiously.

            "Well it's not like I've always known, is it?" Lucifer defended. "I only found out after we'd..." He trailed off and Chloe looked up at him.

            Things were finally starting to fall into place, and Lucifer could see it on her face as it dawned on her.

            " _That's_ why you ran away to Vegas?" she asked angrily. " _That's_ why you were too scared to let this go any further? Because I wasn't _made_ properly?"

            "It's not that you weren't made properly, it's that you weren't made for the right reasons," Lucifer reasoned. Chloe shook her head at him.

            "You selfish jerk," she said. She had gotten so angry that she had stopped yelling and her voice was now slow and even, and tears of fury started to form in her eyes. Lucifer looked at her in surprise, like he couldn't believe she didn't understand. "I can't believe that you left me like that, torturing myself every night about what had happened to you, just because you're upset that your Dad is the reason we met."

            "Well it's a bit more complicated than that!" Lucifer said, raising his voice. "I was falling in love with you and finding out where you really came from made it hard to believe that my feelings were real."

            Chloe cleared her throat, surprised at the turn this took. Her heart was still racing, though whether it was because of her anger or something else, she wasn't sure. "And, uh, what do you believe now?"

            Lucifer sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "They feel real, but how can I be sure? If my Dad is the reason for everything I've done, how can I be sure about anything? About my free will?"

            "Lucifer," Chloe said softly, slowly taking steps toward him. She was calm now but the tears that had already arisen were now trickling down her face. It was incredible how quickly her emotions could change around him. "I don't care how or why I met you, and I don't know if your Dad has the power to control the way we feel. What I do know is that what I feel for you is the most real thing I think I've ever felt."

            Lucifer looked up at her, eyes wide, not daring to believe what she could be saying. "What?" he whispered in confusion, now unable to take his eyes off her as she continued moving towards him.

            "And don't you think it makes it more romantic?" she continued. "We're here because we're supposed to be together. No one else can say that." She stopped right in front of him, her face only inches away from his.

            Lucifer couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she really mean that she was in love with him? After everything they'd been through, he was scared to believe it. Yet here she was, right in front of him, looking up at him expectantly. In one swift movement he pressed his lips down against hers and he could feel her smiling as she kissed him back, wrapping their arms around each other, almost scared to let go.

            And in that moment Lucifer knew that Chloe was right. It didn't matter how or why; they belonged together, and that was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge-watched the show and couldn't wait for the next episode to get my Lucifer fix (even though it's only like one day). anyway I don't even know if this makes sense tbh but there you go


End file.
